Masquerade
was a major antagonist in ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers before reforming his ways and assisting the Battle Brawlers. He was a Darkus brawler and a servant of Naga, the mastermind behind the Doom Beings. However, he turns good after Dan defeated him during their final battle in episode 38, and reveals himself to be the split male personality inside Alice Gehabich. He initially used Darkus Reaper as his first Guardian Bakugan, but later replaced him with Darkus Hydranoid as his second Guardian Bakugan after deciding the latter had more potential. He isn't the Battle Brawler, but helped Dan to defeat Centorrior and Druman, later he went away and gave to his former alter-ego Alice his Hydranoid. His current status is unknown. Appearance Masquerade wears a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass (it seems to function like a Bakupod). He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. Underneath the jacket, there is what appears to be armor on Masquerade's upper chest. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He had blond hair that is styled upwards. Masquerade also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. Personality Obsessed with power and becoming the best Bakugan brawler around, Masquerade is ruthless in his objective to acquire the most powerful Bakugan. Despite having Alice for a host, Masquerade's personality is the exact opposite of hers; during Exedra's trial, he tells the illusionary version of her that he battles in order to gain strength. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade initially appeared to be stealing Bakugan all over the world and manipulating his victims into using Doom Cards. When Dan battles him in an effort to halt this, Masquerade witnesses Drago's power and becomes interested in him. He has his minions battling the brawlers (lending his Guardian Bakugan Reaper to Darkus-using ones, notably Ryo and Kenji). He is disappointed by Reaper and replaces him with the Bakugan of greater potential, Hydranoid, by sending Reaper to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's goal was to make his Hydranoid evolve to make it the ultimate Bakugan, so he could acquire the Infinity Core and bring it to Naga. He did this mainly by using Doom Cards which send the opponent's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He was the Number One Brawler ranked online, which made this goal far much easier to attain, since everybody challenged him, trying to gain his spot. To get rid of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, who started to become a problem, he recruited the top ranked brawlers in the world: Klaus, Chan Lee, Julio, Komba and Billy. After they all failed in their task Masquerade punished them by sending each of their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, which evolved Hydranoid into Dual Hydranoid. He is shown to be very cruel as he banished two of his Bakugan (Laserman and Reaper) to the Doom Dimension. During a battle, he sent Dan to the Doom Dimension because Dan didn't want to lose Drago. Later, he battled Dan's friends, though they lost on purpose so they could join Dan and Drago. He also battled Joe Brown and Wavern for the Infinity Core, but lost. After that he went into the Doom Dimension himself to face the Darkus Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra, where he faced an illusionary Alice. He defeated her and Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid. He later lost to Dan Kuso and reformed, having Alice revealed as his host/alter ego. Masquerade was born as Alice's split personality when the negative energy of the Silent Core affected Alice's body through Michael Gehabich's dimension transporter. Alice was unaware that she was Masquerade, though she often experienced periods of time wherein she would appear in a place with no memory of how she came to be there. After that, he made one final appearance to help Dan defeat Centorrior and Druman, after which he leaves Alice, and his mask crumbles away. Before disappearing, he gives her his Alpha Hydranoid. However, the Japanese version of GAME OVER shows the silhouette of Masquerade's shadow instead of Alice's as she says goodbye to Hydranoid, indicating his presence is still inside of her. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He appears briefly in Shadow Attack, encouraging Alice to battle Shadow Prove instead of running away. It seems Alpha Hydranoid is aware of Masquerade's presence, telling Alice not to apologize as Masquerade will see it as a sign of weakness. During the battle, Alice often has brief visions of him. At one point she says to Shadow, "Would you be so arrogant if you knew I used to be the brawler Masquerade?", suggesting that Masquerade's name may still carry some weight to the Vestals (who knew many of the Battle Brawlers' previous exploits). Then she and Masquerade together defeated Hades. Alice and Chan Lee would fall to Shadow's MAC Spider, but it is unknown whether Masquerade was assisting her against it. Bakugan: The Evo Tournament In the Evo Tournament manga, Masquerade is said to be the one responsible for sending Katie Lowery's original Bakugan, Chamelia, to the Doom Dimension. However, this was not shown. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Darkus Reaper (Guardian Bakugan, sent to the Doom Dimension, later freed by the Legendary Soldiers) *Darkus Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan, given to Alice in Episode 44) **Darkus Dual Hydranoid (Evolution - Evolved in Episode 26) **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Evolution - Evolved in Episode 37) *Darkus Laserman (Sent to the Doom Dimension, later freed) *Darkus Mantris *Darkus Centipoid *Darkus Siege *Darkus Wormquake *Aquos Siege (Given to Rikimaru) Trivia *He is the only character to defeat all of the Brawlers; granted, they also threw their battles to follow Dan into the Doom Dimension. *Dan mistakenly calls him "Marmalade" in A Feud Between Friends when Dan was talking in his sleep. **Jewels later nicknames him "Mascara" in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. *Every time Masquerade used Hydranoid's Ability Chaos of Darkness, there was a close-up shot of his mouth. This is also the same when he activated Black Is Darkness for Centipoid in episode 5. *Several of Masquerade's traits are carried into other villains (or initial villains) in subsequent Bakugan Battle Brawlers anime seasons and games: **Spectra Phantom is another masked brawler who is actually close to someone in the Battle Brawlers (Mira Fermin), refuses initial offers to join the Battle Brawlers, and wants his Guardian Bakugan to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He also ultimately turns to the side of good and helps Dan fight a major antagonist (Zenoheld). **Marduk, the villain of the ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' video game, is another Darkus brawler and the main character's main rival, wielding an incredibly powerful and seemingly evil Bakugan. *In Bakugan Dimensions, he was referenced to by Beckham. *His pride and constant attempts to be the best at the game resemble Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. It is also worth noting that Masquerade's hairstyle is similar to the Super Saiyan hairstyles featured in Dragon Ball Z. Battles Masquerade used to be the best brawler until Dan beat him. He has an amazing record, with only three losses, two of them only because of arguably-unfair disadvantages. The first loss resulted from a two-on-one battle after Shun switched from his side to Dan's, while the second was because of the Infinity Core. de: Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Former Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Darkus Users Category:Male Category:Unknown Race